hackersthegamefandomcom-20200223-history
Catatan Patch
Patch Notes v1.004 - Hot Fixes - 24/09/16 Patch Notes - v1.004 *First patch after release is here, solving the majority of issues reported during the first days of Hackers being live. v1.005 - New App - 5/10/16 Patch Notes - v1.005 (Due to the following changes, old replays will no longer work.) *Tutorial improved *Shield notification added. *Fixed - Network rarely was not saving. *Fixed - Missions rarely was not possible to finish. *Fixed - Not enough money to finish tutorial. *Beam Cannon - Strength slightly reduced on higher levels. *Turrets - There is now a 0.5 second delay before they start shooting A Rebalancing Hotfix was applied on 11/10/16. *Shuriken strength increased by 10% at lower levels. *Beam Cannon upgrade cost balanced. v1.006 - Device Link - 24/10/16 Patch Notes - v1.006 *Now you can connect your network to a device on a different platform! (World Map - Options - Link Device) *Connecting to more devices on the same platform is the same as it was - automatically through Game Center or Google Play services. *Server Maintenance info - you will get notified in advance about upcoming server maintenance. *Stability improvements. *Many small issues fixed. A Target Selection Hotfix was applied on 11/11/16. Filter Online Players and Alternative Solutions *Players who have been active for less than 3 hours will no longer be chosen as a target for player created scenarios, although this condition is disregarded if there are not enough eligible players to pick from. A Target Selection Hotfix was applied on 28/11/16. How targets are chosen *Search parameters have been adjusted to exclude targets that are too high or too low relative to your level, although this condition is disregarded if there are not enough eligible players to pick from. v1.01 - Languages! - 13/12/16. Patch Notes - v1.01 * Now all your friends who do not speak English can join the cyberwar! Hackers is now available in the following languages: ** Chinese Traditional ** Chinese Simplified ** Czech ** German ** Indonesian ** Malaysian ** Portuguese ** Russian ** Spanish ** ... and more coming soon! * You can edit your language settings in World > Options > Language Menu * Minor Bug Fixes Thank you to the community for the awesome work. This has been a massive task, and it won't be perfect first time. If you find a mistake, please send an email to contact@tricksterarts.com and it will be fixed in the next update. Reputation costs for higher level Skins were reduced on 14/12/16. * Reputation needed to unlock high end skins was reduced. v1.011- Gameplay Update - 20/11/16. Patch Notes - v1.011 (Replays from older versions will no longer work.) * Infamous ICE Wall bug fixed * Program attack priorities fixed ** Nodes are attacked in this order - Security Nodes (Sentry, Turret, Black ICE) ** The Core. ** Nodes with Sentry antivirus installed. ** Nodes with Sentry antivirus being installed. ** White Nodes and Nodes under upgrade. ** Nodes disabled by Wraith. * Program overwriting during hacks has returned to the game. * All nodes have firewall regeneration regardless of whether Sentry antivirus is installed or not. * Guardian now installs shields on nodes under upgrade and nodes disabled by Wraith. * Guardian shield is now roughly 20% stronger. * Added 0.5s delay for Beam Cannons and Turrets when switching targets. * Beam Cannon strength reduced on higher levels. * Shocker stun times reduced by 1-4 seconds depending on level. * Strength of Kraken tentacles going from Core is now 1x damage and has no multiplier. * Kraken now starts damaging a node after a tentacle touches the target (was "before"). * Portal can now be installed on Code Gates that are upgrading. * Two new languages added - French and Portuguese Brazil. Christmas event is here! - 24/12/16. * Every day until the end of the ear you will find a golden credit card with extra Credits on the World Map. Merry Christmas and a Hackpy New Year! v1.012 - More Languages! - 17/01/17. Patch Notes - v1.012 * New languages added - Italian, Polish, Turkish. * Added a visual warning before network activation time runs out. * All nodes now have delete button now. If it is not possible to remove a node, a message is displayed explaining why. * Updated visuals of Program Library - it can now be filled to the top! * Added a confirmation dialogue when spending above 10 Credits, for everywhere in the game except for instantly finishing compiling programs. Search engine adjustments were applied on 08/02/17. * Search engine was optimized to fix for high level/low rep and search timeout issues. It may give slightly different results for these players. v1.020 - Rankings and more. - 7/3/17 Patch Notes - v1.020 * Hacker reputation ranks and rewards added. * Player game statistics added (info button in the top left corner next to reputation points.) * Resource purchases extended, now you can fill your storages by 10%, 20%, 50% or 100%. * Full hacks now receive at least +3 Reputation. * New language - Korean v1.025 - Programs and Priorities! - 28/4/17 Patch Notes - v1.025 * Fast Replays - you can now see Hacks and replays up to 4 times faster. * Program overwriting ststem changed - only Beam Cannon, Shuriken and Worms can be overwritten, and Protector can overwrite ICE Wall. No more Shockers lost! * Attack priorities updated. Categories remain as they were, but when nodes from the same category are connected, programs will choose the node with the highest firewall. * Maniac - Disk space reduced to 15. * Worms - Duplication speed increased, and now scales with program level. * Money and B-coin upload speeds have been reduced for higher levels nodes. v1.030 - Establishing Connections! - 23/6/17 Patch Notes - v1.030 * Connect to Facebook and link up with your Hackers friends. * Test networks of your Facebook friends with our new Hack Simulations. * Meet other hackers on global or country chat. * One Free name change! New friends, new names! v1.031 - Establishing Connections! - 25/6/17 * Chat fixes ---- References